


True North

by AllyUnabridged



Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Silver Millennium Era, Tragic Romance, We all know who the deaths are, pretty much everyone, read the tags, star locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: Princess Serenity gives Prince Endymion something to make sure he will be able to find her in troubled times. Meanwhile, the end of the Silver Millennium Alliance draws near.
Relationships: Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875919
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Welcome to my first UsaMamo Week 2020 story. I posted all of my UsaMamo Week stories on FFN, but due to a heavy work and writing schedule didn't have the energy to post it here until now. I'd love to hear what you all think about this one as it's my first time really writing SilMil!

Princess Serenity shimmered into existence in a familiar gilded bedroom and immediately felt strong fingers grip her upper arms. She spun around and threw herself into a pair of strong, welcoming arms. Involuntary tears stung her eyelids. Face buried in soft wool, she breathed in his scent. 

“Serenity.” He sounded relieved and exasperated.

She winced and raised her blue eyes to his. “I had to see you. I’ve been so worried. Mother has received such disturbing reports.”

She snuggled closer as Endymion sighed and ran a hand through one of her streamers of silver-blond hair. Oh, how she’d missed being close to him. They’d been forced apart by the dangers of the Earth uprising for three long, tedious weeks. Weeks where Jupiter tried to cheer her with delicacies from around the solar system. Weeks where Mercury tried to distract her with yet more lessons on state politics. Weeks where Mars threw her hands up in frustration and Venus just watched her, storms brewing in her eyes. 

“I wanted you to stay safe on the Moon.” Endymion brushed a strand of hair from her cheek with a gentleness that belied his stern words. 

Serenity laughed. “Since when have I ever stayed where I ought? If I had, I never would have found you to love.” 

Endymion’s sapphire eyes darkened, and he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. “And I will never regret that, I swear. But it isn’t safe here for you. The anti-Lunarian sentiment has grown stronger than we ever believed it could.”

His admission and the worry she glimpsed in his eyes as he pulled away sent a chill through her. So the rumors must be true. She’d heard whispers of sudden, devastating attacks, far more than any movement against the Golden Kingdom of Earth had ever managed before. It was said that a dark sorceress led the Earth Kingdom’s opposition, one with power over an untold number of monstrous creatures. The idea terrified her, at least while she was on the Moon with no way to find out how Endymion was doing. 

Now that she stood in his own chamber and saw him hale and whole in front of her, she felt much better, even if the circles under his eyes still concerned her. Of course, he would be worried about his kingdom. That was his responsibility as crown prince. She would have sleepless nights if there were threats to any of the planets in the Silver Millennium Alliance. 

“Don’t worry so, Endy. Mother has faith that the Earth Kingdom is strong enough to contain this sorceress.”

“Sorceress? Has Queen Serenity been keeping secrets from you again, Sere?” 

Serenity’s nose wrinkled in a frown. “Well, she hasn’t told me much herself, really. She has been very busy with negotiations between Jupiter and Mars over mining rights these past weeks. But Venus has kept me updated on the latest, and I do hear things.”

Endymion raised his brows and moved away, slipping out of her arms to walk across the room. She watched him pour generous amounts of wine into two golden goblets, observing the way his hand trembled slightly. That chill stole over her once more. Something was amiss. He brought her one cup of one and kept the other for himself. Despite being able to tell from the scent that this was her favorite vintage, Serenity didn’t raise it to her lips. Instead, she watched, eyes narrowed, as he began to pace in front of the large plate glass window looking over the rose garden they both loved. At first he remained silent, but finally he spoke.

“We’ve lost all but the central continent within the last two weeks. I sent Jadeite and Nephrite to their homelands to try and quell the violence, but we haven’t heard from them in three days. Their initial reports were...grim. There is something, some greater force, behind this witch, an evil our priests have never encountered. My parents are making contingency plans to withdraw Elysion from the physical world completely, if the priests can manage to reverse the magic that allows it to dwell in both realms. Such action hasn’t been needed in centuries, and there are whispers that the priests no longer remember how.”

Serenity’s throat clenched. She had no idea the situation was so dire. She glided over to Endymion and took his free hand in hers, teasing open his tense fingers and threading them between her own. 

“I’m sorry. Have you...I mean, do you know if your parents have changed their minds about asking for help?”

His jaw clenched and he shook his head, fine black hair falling into his eyes and partially shielding them from her. “They are still determined to remain independent from the Alliance. They insist that we can handle the problem ourselves.” He paused. “They believe I can harness the power of the Golden Crystal to fight off this darkness.”

Serenity’s eyes widened. “But your crystal’s power lies in healing and earth forces. How is that supposed to fight off monsters?” 

Endymion chuckled, a sour sound she’d never heard from him. “They believe the powers of earth will be enough. Maybe they think I can rip open great holes in the land and bury the monsters.”

“Don’t they realize that would hurt you just as much as it would help?” she gasped. He shrugged.

“Darling, listen to me. Even my mother, with the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, can’t fight off hordes of darkness and chaos by herself. That’s why we have guardians from the other planets to channel and sustain additional power for us. If you try to fight this alone…” her voice caught on the lump in her throat. “You could die.”

Tortured eyes glared out at her through the silken strands of his hair. “You think I don’t know that? I have no choice. My people deserve my protection. I’m responsible for them.”

Her lips trembling, she let go of his hand so that she could pull him down to her. Their lips met, pressed, desperation leaking through their soul link from both sides. But this was no kiss of passion. All too soon, he pulled away again. She left her hand against his cheek so that she could force him to keep looking at her. 

“Promise me something. If the worst happens and Elysion must withdraw completely, you will come to me.” She read his denial in his eyes and through their link. Her own stubbornness kicked in. “Promise me, or I will stay here and refuse to return to the Moon and safety. If you risk your life to protect the Earth, I will, too.”

She could tell he was torn, but finally he nodded. 

“Very well. I promise to come to you if the Golden Kingdom falls. Although I’m not sure how you expect me to manage that. I can’t teleport like you.” His lips quirked up as he tried to offer her a smile. 

She gave a brighter smile of her own. She moved away to set her goblet down and then reached into her subspace pocket, pulling out the cool metal object she found there. She cupped it in her hands and returned to him. 

“I was going to save this as a wedding gift, if…” she murmured, stopping and blushing. “Well, anyway, I want you to have it now.” 

She slipped the locket into his hand and watched him lift it, puzzling over the smooth golden surface. He set his own cup down on the ground and turned it over from one hand to another. She giggled when his fingers passed over one side and it disappeared, giving the glimpse of a rotating sun and moon, the hands of the watchface clicking time away in the Lunar fashion. He jumped as its music filled the room, while she smiled softly at the sound of her favorite Lunarian lullaby.

“It’s beautiful, but how will it help me come to you?” he asked, still entranced by the movement of the images under the thin crystal shield.

Placing her hand over his, Serenity allowed her inner magic to swell forward. Not as powerful as if she was using her mother’s crystal, she still had more than enough will for her task. Eyes closed, she whispered ancient words over the locket, barely more than a breath of sound echoing in the now-silent room. Light washed over her, stealing beneath her lids, and she opened her eyes to see the silver glow recede into the golden surface of her gift.

“Now you will always be able to find me. This will lead you to me, between planets, between universes if need be,” she assured him. “You only need to wish on it.”

“Just a wish?” 

“That’s all. Just wish to find me, and you will.” 

She watched him slide the locket into his own subspace pocket, the one she taught him to make many months ago. “I’ll remember that. And if all is lost here, I will come find you. I promise.”

Endymion swept her into his arms, and this time their kisses contained the passion the previous one had lacked. Serenity lost herself to the sensations, as always. His mouth was warm against hers, his hands creating sparks along her skin even through the silk of her dress. The feel of his firm chest against her soft breasts excited her, and she pressed even closer so that she could run her hands over his shoulders, pushing away the cloak he’d been wrapped in when she came. 

A sound at the door made them jump apart. Serenity peeked around Endymion’s shoulder to see his fiercest, harshest Shitennou, Kunzite, standing in the open doorway. As usual, he frowned when seeing her, and she ducked back into the protective shadow of her love’s body. Not for the first time, she wished that Kunzite would warm to her just a little. 

“Your Highness, your father has sent for you. There have been...developments.” 

It was obvious to Serenity that he wouldn’t say anything further until she was gone. She pouted a bit then stretched up to press a soft kiss to Endymion’s cheek. She smiled up at him to try and banish the apprehension that had returned to his eyes.

“Everything will work out. You’ll see. Remember your promise,” she whispered. With a step back, she called on her magic and transported away, keeping her gaze on him until the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Serenity took a deep breath to try and quell the panic rising in her as she stared out at the crowded courtyard. Everywhere she looked she met terrified eyes, and eventually she had to drop her eyes to her task. The worst were the children; their horror mixed with confusion that broke her heart. She understood that feeling. After all, her world had fallen apart in less than a week, much as theirs had, although at least she still had her home. All of these people had just lost their planets, after all.

The attacks had been swift. The only remaining Venusians were those already serving the Moon Kingdom. Mercury fared little better, although they’d managed to evacuate the children and pregnant women before the darkness swallowed their world. Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus had more time to send refugees before the force that destroyed their sister planets enveloped them, with Queen Serenity holding it off as long as she could on each planet. But eventually even her vast store of power ran out, and Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto were only able to send a few thousand each while escorting the exhausted queen back to the Moon Kingdom. 

Serenity’s hands shook as she folded yet more blankets, but she forced herself to keep going. The Lunarians were giving as much as they could in order to provide comfort to the refugees of the Alliance, but shelter was limited. All donations were being consolidated at the Palace and issued as needed, however. Overseeing this was the princess’s task and her one real way of contributing. Not for the first time, she berated herself for not devoting more time to training with her mother on how to control the Legendary Silver Crystal. If she’d been more diligent in her lessons, perhaps she could have gone with her and helped destroy the creature now harboring on the blue and green planet it rose from not even a week ago.

A gentle hand tapped her on the shoulder. Serenity turned to find comforting purple eyes sweeping over her, no doubt taking in her disheveled appearance. However, Sailor Mars said nothing about that. Instead, she began folding blankets next to her.

“You should get some rest,” her guardian and confidante murmured. “It won’t do the people any good to see you so distressed, Your Highness.” 

Serenity made a small noise of disbelief. “I can’t imagine that changing my gown and brushing my hair will give them much confidence,” she muttered back.

Mars shook her head slightly. “The bags under those pretty blue eyes of yours tell your subjects that you lack confidence in the situation. You must do everything you can to bring them hope. Even if that’s just taking a nap.”

With a sigh of defeat, Serenity surrendered. “Fine. But please come wake me in a few hours. Not that I believe I’ll be able to sleep.” 

Smiling softly, Mars shooed her off. Serenity allowed it, stumbling through the cool marble halls until she reached her bedchamber. Once the tall door slid smoothly shut behind her, she leaned against it, tears trickling down her cheeks. A few tears became bawling sobs she could no longer hold back, body-wracking grief crashing in on her and causing her to bend forward, arms wrapped around her waist.

The sound of boots clattering across the floor startled her, and then she was swept up against an armor-clad body. She looked up to see Endymion, his own eyes red-rimmed and face drawn and pale. Her arms wound around his neck while he buried his face in her hair, and she allowed herself to keep weeping while feeling safe for the first time in days. When her tears finally subsided, she couldn’t find the energy to pull back and look at him. 

“Endymion?” she whimpered. Every question she had for him was there. Why had he come? Was Earth lost like the other planets? Was this their fault? Had their love brought about the destruction of both their civilizations? Was there any way to make up for it? 

“Father and the priests managed to send Elysion fully into the dream realm. But...it was too much for all of them to survive. Then Beryl and her minions invaded the last remnants of the Golden Kingdom. There is nothing left for me there.”

“Nothing? What about your remaining Shitennou?” 

Endymion sighed into her hair. “They have betrayed me, just like the others. All four Shitennou were spotted at the head of Beryl’s army just before the final invasion began. I am alone in the world now.”

Serenity gripped him tighter. “Never. You’ll never be alone as long as I am here. We’ll find a way to defeat Beryl and this creature. When Mother recovers--”

“Something has happened to Queen Serenity?” Endymion’s panic was evident, and she couldn’t blame him. For so long, her mother had stood as the pillafr of their solar system, even in the eyes of the Earth Kingdom that spurned her. 

Finding a small bit of strength, she pulled away and paced over to the large balcony that opened along one side of her room, rubbing her arms from the chill that came over her. “Yes. When that dark creature attacked the other planets, Mother tried to stop it. She wasn’t entirely successful, and it drained her energy severely.”

“Attacked the other planets?” It was his turn to sound incredulous. This was the most serious incursion against the Silver Millennium had ever faced. No attacks had ever gotten past the outer planets thanks to the strength of the Senshi who protected them. And now, they had been taken down from within.

Serenity nodded, unable to look at him. “Less than a week ago, a great dark cloud rose from Earth. It attacked Venus first and...there were no survivors. The other planets followed in a matter of days. Mother wounded the evil creature on Neptune, but it wasn’t enough and she was drained in the process. Whatever that thing was, it managed to destroy all the planets except Earth and the Moon before returning where it came.”

“To Earth.” His voice was hollow, and he rushed to take her hands in his. “I swear, Sere, we had nothing to do with it.”

She turned her face up to his. “I’m sure your family did not. But someone on Earth did, and I believe I know who.”

“Beryl.”

Serenity nodded. “She grew powerful so quickly. It’s the only explanation. Mother and the Senshi thought so, too, before they left to fight. Now...I’ve hardly seen any of them, and Mother has been asleep in her rooms for two whole days. If Beryl and this thing supporting her turn their eyes toward the Moon, I’m not sure she’ll be strong enough to save us,” she admitted. 

His mouth twisted with bitterness that crept into his voice. “It wouldn’t surprise me.”

Serenity found the courage to voice her deepest fear. “This was all our fault, wasn’t it?” 

Fingers tightening around hers, Endymion pulled her toward him. He didn’t deny it, though. Instead, he merely said, “I think that this evil was creeping up long before you first visited Earth and we found each other.”

Serenity looked at their joined hands and willed the tears to stay inside this time. She stepped forward until she could rest her head against his chest once more. There was only one thing left to say as they both stared out into the night.

“I’m so glad you kept your promise and are here with me now, my love.”

“I will always be with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Helplessness filled Princess Serenity as she watched her mother, alight with the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal and the magic being fed to her by seven Senshi, faltered. Above them and to all sides, the dark cloud of chaos filled the sky while the self-proclaimed Queen Beryl’s minions slashed their way through the remaining Lunarian troops. Determination filled her. She may not be able to wield the Silver Crystal herself yet, being only at the beginning of her training, but she knew she was able to channel power to her mother just like the Senshi. And she had to try.

She turned to Endymion, who stood watchfully at her side. She knew he itched to be among the fighting, but he’d sworn to protect her above all others when word of the attack came through. And now she must give him a more difficult task.

“I’m going to help them.” Serenity watched his eyes widen. “It’s the only way. This thing is too powerful, and Mother must defeat it or the entire solar system will be lost to its evil.” 

Thankfully, Endymion didn’t point out that it already was. Instead, he nodded, resignation showing in his eyes. Serenity spent a few seconds memorizing every line of his precious face, from the sweep of his black brows to the tip of his nose and the curve of his cheekbones. She rested a hand on his for a moment and leaned up to press a kiss to his mouth, a too fleeting brush against his soft lips. Then she pulled away and turned back to the magical fight, stepping closer while making sure the Senshi didn’t notice her movement.

“Please, keep us safe until this is over,” she pleaded, looking over her shoulder at him. 

“Of course. Good luck.” She loved him even more for the confidence he tried to put in those words even though she knew he was just as frightened as she was. 

Princess Serenity raised her hands to clasp the shoulders of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Venus, pushing her own silver power into the meld pouring into Queen Serenity. She felt the echoes of the others’ minds, some consternation but welcome as well. They recognized the need for her power and allowed it to move through their link to Moon Queen. Serenity felt her mother’s startlement and then renewed vigor in the attack she forced upon the dark creature causing so much chaos on her beloved Moon.

Through her physical eyes, Serenity saw the great black cloud shrinking and felt proud that her power was helping this endeavor. Within her mind, she saw its magical signature shrinking as well, being condensed into a single point by the silver power rushing out of the crystal atop her mother’s scepter. Bit by bit the creature lost its power, but Serenity realized something as it disappeared. 

Her mother wasn’t trying to destroy the creature in the dark cloud. She was forcing it into containment in another realm. The idea of it frightened her since that meant her mother didn’t believe that the creature could be completely destroyed, unlike other threats described in the stories of the Silver Crystal’s power. Serenity didn’t let her doubts control the power pulsing through her, however. Even as the sound of the physical fighting grew closer, approaching the palace wall their group stood in front of, she trusted in Endymion enough to keep them safe while they continued the magical fight that her stream of power did not waiver. 

Just as Queen Serenity shoved the chaos creature into its containment and wove the final strands of silver power to keep it there, Princess Serenity felt a jolt through the link. She was pushed out as Neptune collapsed in front of her, which distracted Uranus enough that she pulled away, bending to scoop up her lover. The princess stumbled backwards and came up against Endymion’s back only to realize that he fought two of Beryl’s minions, captains of Earth’s army that she vaguely recognized from previous visits. One feinted to the side and then around him to slice through Uranus’s back, although he felt the bite of her sword as she turned before toppling over Neptune’s bloodied body. 

That was when Serenity saw that they were surrounded on all sides, the fighting having reached the very door of the Moon Palace. She watched in horror as Endymion’s former Shitennou attacked the Senshi, honing in on Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus, the only four still linked to the Queen. She covered her mouth with one hand to stifle the cry of horror as the Senshi pulled out of the link too fast, causing the Queen to collapse at their feet. They formed a circle around her, protecting their fallen leader while pounding the Earth generals with what little power they had left. It was enough to wound the generals but not kill them, while they themselves received death blows from powers Serenity never knew those individuals possessed. A small part of her, the one not overwhelmed by the blood and death now all around her, wondered if those abilities were what had driven them to Queen Beryl’s side. 

The generals converged on the Moon Queen’s fallen form, and that’s when Serenity broke free of her shock. “No!” she screamed, holding out a hand. Silver light shot from her to engulf the fighters all around, causing them to fall where they stood. All except Endymion, that is.

He caught her when she swayed, exhausted from the use of so much power. She lay in his arms, the fight around them momentarily forgotten. Serenity wistfully wished that they were anywhere else, a Moon lake on a cool afternoon, an Earth garden surrounded by flowers, really anywhere would have been better than the reality that forced itself upon her moments later. 

“Prince Endymion! Give me the Moon Princess and join me, and all will be forgiven!” a feminine voice screeched from several yards away. 

Serenity and Endymion looked up to see the red-haired witch who started all of this, her green eyes now mad with chaos. Behind her, the fighting continued, although the fighters Serenity had stunned still lay silent. They watched her take in this development through narrowed eyes before swinging back around to the couple embracing before her. 

Endymion stepped forward, sweeping Serenity behind him with one arm while drawing his sword. He took a protective stance in front of her, but she wished he wouldn’t. She wished they could just run, somehow pick up her mother’s prone form and get away from all of this.

“I will never let you have Princess Serenity, and I will never join you!” Endymion shouted as he charged in an attack.

However, he’d barely taken a step before Beryl made a throwing motion. A dark lightning bolt flew from her fingers and struck him in the chest. Serenity watched in dismay as Endymion crumpled, falling to the ground in a heap, his sword dropping from lifeless fingers.

“Endymion!” she wailed, rushing to his side. She rolled him over onto his back. His eyes stared up at the stars above, blue voids where life had been just moments before. Tears burst from her for a few short seconds before movement from Beryl distracted her once again.

“Now I will just have to collect you for myself, Princess,” Beryl purred, sharp teeth gleaming in the light of the fires all around them. 

“Never!” Serenity declared, her eyes lighting on Endymion’s sword. Although it was almost as long as her own arms, she snatched it up and turned it so that it pointed at her own chest. Defiance and grief warred within her, a frenzied combination that provided her enough strength to draw on her magic once more. She used the force of her magic to do what her arms alone could not and drove the sword point through her heart, a flash of triumph overriding the pain at first. As she fell over Endymion’s body, blood rushing along her white dress and staining his armor a darker black, she allowed her eyes to drift close. The last thing she heard, to her regret, was her mother’s anguished howl.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I really wanted to show this because I think it's so important to explore aspects of SilMil the manga and anime (both of them) only hint at!

Queen Serenity rose out of the depths of magical overload caused by the sudden breaking of the link between her and the planetary Senshi to find her entire world destroyed. Around her, the broken bodies of the Senshi, her daughter, and her daughter’s ill-fated love were scattered on the gray, blood-stained soil. Other bodies, ones wearing Earth uniforms, littered the ground around her as well, but they were of much less consequence. 

Serenity’s grief swelled up out of her in a howl that shook the air and caused all combatants to still, even the gloating red-head who had been laughing just seconds before. Eyes latching onto the source of her suffering, Serenity snatched up her scepter once more and held it out. Recklessly, she called on the Silver Crystal and pushed power through it, catching all of the souls and creatures bound to the red-haired witch and sending them to the same realm as their master, that evil dark creature who had shrieked its name in her mind: Metallia. 

When Serenity dropped to her knees in the blue-green grass of the small hill where she stood, only her dead were left. Not a single Lunarian or refugee breathed around her; she would have known if they did. Tears clogged her throat and eyes, unable to fall, as she looked at the body of her daughter. Long silver hair, so like her own, lay scattered around the still form, a sign that she had finally used enough power to take away the baby blond that had been the delight of her mother’s heart years ago. 

“My Serenity,” the queen whispered, stretching out a hand. “All is lost.” 

But then she remembered. Slumbering in a chamber beneath the palace, where she’d been installed during the rush from Saturn less than a week before, lay the only hope left for their solar system. And perhaps, Serenity thought as a small spark of an idea began to take shape in her mind, with her help the princess and all she and the queen loved and cared for could live once more. It was an absurd thought, one that had never been tested before, but...perhaps.

Serenity rose and lifted her scepter again, this time to her heart. With a whispered prayer, she called out to the one who might be their salvation. “Sailor Saturn. Come to me.”

Violet eyes opened a dark, still room. With little more than a thought, a tall teenager appeared next to her queen, already transformed into the most deadly of Senshi. Serenity’s heart quaked a bit when she saw her, although the other’s eyes impassively took in the scene around them before turning on her.

“You called, Queen Serenity.” 

It was no question. Both of them knew what was needed; the only reason that Sailor Saturn was ever to be awakened, which she’d accepted when she was just a girl and forced into the magical sleep that all her predecessors, the strongest of Saturn’s magic wielders, had drifted through as well. 

“I did. You see the destruction around you, Saturn. We both know what your powers are. But I have a slightly unusual proposal, one that has never been put to your kind. I hope that you will hear me out.” 

They both knew that if this idea broke the rules that all of the Senshi of Saturn had followed since the beginning of their civilization, Saturn would be within her rights to deny it. However, Serenity hoped that the cool young woman in front of her would at least have the compassion to consider her plea before making her decision.

“All of the planets except for Earth have been destroyed. That is why you are here on the Moon. A great evil rose up and consumed almost the entire solar system. I know that with your power, you could reset everything, send life back to all of the planets and allow it to grow again. But think, Saturn. There would be no one there. All of the refugees from those planets were here when the Earth attacked. Their bodies and souls surround us.”

“I can send their souls home, Your Majesty, and allow life to blossom once more on those planets.” Saturn’s words sent a chill through the queen and renewed her determination to convince her.

“You could, but I have another idea. All of this time, over the generations that human life has existed on the planets in this solar system, we have had an uneasy peace at best. I believe that we are too spread out. And if life returns to the planets with no one to unite and counsel them, it could very well mean war within shortly after.”

“You do not intend to survive.” 

“I do not. In order to seal away the evil that consumed us, I have weakened myself to a dangerous level. I don’t believe that I can effectively wield the Silver Crystal for a very long time, if ever again. And my daughter, the only other one who could follow in my footsteps, is dead.”

Saturn’s eyes turned to the white-clad form of the princess beside them. “You wish to resurrect her.”

Serenity shook her head. “Not quite. Not right now. I want to send her soul forward in time, away from the tragedy of this day. I want to send the Silver Crystal with her, to be reborn on Earth and allow her to live a normal, peaceful life.” It hadn’t escaped her how often her daughter chafed at the responsibilities thrust upon her by her birth, although she took them up willingly enough. 

“You intend for the Earth to survive.”

“And, if we work together, I believe that is all that will need to survive.”

Saturn tilted her head to the side and regarded her queen in a way that made Serenity feel the need to continue explaining.

“If all humans are on Earth, there won’t be the constant tugging back and forth between the planets. It could mean a more peaceful, productive life for everyone. But the power to send everyone to Earth, all of the souls who died here, and those whose lives were tragically cut short by chaos on Earth, would require us to work together. And it would leave you with no power to revive the other planets.”

Saturn took a deep breath. “You wish Earth to be the only habitable planet, then.”

Serenity nodded. “I do. Not only would it be easier to protect one planet instead of nine, I truly believe that with all human life on Earth, peace would be easier to achieve.”

Saturn tilted her head to stare at the ground. Serenity thought she knew what was going through her mind. Although she’d been young when called to be the Senshi of Saturn, she grew up under its purple and gray skies, feeling the cool air against her skin and knowing the love of her family. If she agreed to the queen’s plan, that world would never exist again, in any form. Serenity was hedging her hopes on Saturn’s sense of duty to the solar system as a whole, though, and her understanding of its need for protection against itself as much as from outside threats. 

Finally, the Senshi seemed to make a decision. Her pointed chin firm, she nodded. “Very well. We will work together to bring your idea to pass. Perhaps, as you say, a more peaceful future will be born from it.”

Without another word, Queen Serenity and Sailor Saturn began to weave their magic together, all concentrated through the facets of the Silver Crystal as it blossomed between them. With the force of Saturn’s destructive and creative powers flowing through her, Serenity shaped the world she wished to see through the Silver Crystal, pouring her intent into it. She gathered up the souls around them and throughout the solar system, those still lingering before drifting into the Galaxy Cauldron, and sent them on, paying special attention to Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the Senshi, including Saturn as she folded in on herself, completely spent and lifeless. With the last of her own strength, Queen Serenity tied the fates of those special few together and forced them further into the future, sending the Silver Crystal to her daughter even as she, too, fell lifeless to the ground.

As the flash of dark purple and silver power flooded the Moon, Earth, and expanded to encompass their entire solar system, almost every remnant of life on every planet except Earth, everything that had been left by the destructive chaotic powers of Metallia, dissolved and coalesced into a stream headed straight to the unsuspecting blue and green planet. Its very shape twisted and reformed under the remnants of Saturn’s influence, a new history and new life springing up as the Silver Millennium Alliance itself faded from memory and existence in that moment.


End file.
